


Unfaithful

by St4rl1ghtN1ghts



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Love, Mating Bond, Pain, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rl1ghtN1ghts/pseuds/St4rl1ghtN1ghts
Summary: Did you really believe that his heart could still beat after steel had pierced it?





	1. Destruction

Deep down you knew he'd never stay faithful to you.

You knew when he had miraculously woken up after dying that he'd never again been the man you had fallen in love with. His blue eyes no longer held any warmth as they looked at you with a blank expression, as you called out his name hesitantly, hoping that you could somehow snap him out of the trance Hell had caused him to be enslaved in.

It didn't.

You suspected he kept you with him because you were the only one who had followed him, therefore proving your loyalty. There had been occasions where you'd questioned your morals by staying by his side as he continued to conquer other sectors of Hell. There had even been occasions where you had thought about contacting Dante or Kat regarding Vergil's actions, however you were too afraid to lose him again. 

Instead of stopping him like you should have done the moment his eyes lit up as a horde of lower-level demons bowed before him, you stood by his side and catered to his every need. 

This was not who you were.

You had once been strong and spontaneous and filled with laughter and light. Now you were a shell. You both were. You had lost yourself trying to fix the man you loved.

It seemed that Hell had broken you before you had even stepped foot in it. 

You had clung to the hope that somehow he would break free from the chains of evil clasped tightly around his mind, destroy his subjects and take you away from this horrific place and you'd live happily ever after (preferably away from Limbo City). 

He still showed some affection towards you, caresses of the skin as he passed you in the halls of a rebuilt Paradise within the depths of Hell. Sometimes he'd even kiss you in the confinements of your room, yet these kisses weren't filled with love and tenderness like they once had, instead they felt like a strangers lips; passionless and rough. He didn't make love to you anymore - you didn't believe he felt any such emotion now - only rough, unyielding sex that often left you covered in bruises and wasn't always consenting. 

Sometimes you saw a flicker of life in his eyes; usually when he wasn't donning his devil trigger (which wasn't very often, considering he mainly resided in Hell). It was only this that had kept that hope burning within you.

However now that hope had burnt out. 

You stood, eyes wide, hand gripping onto a stone column as you watch him fuck another woman on his make-shift throne. 

They hadn't noticed you yet, or if they had, they chose to ignore you. Tears began to trickle down your hollow cheeks as a roaring ache began to emanate from your chest. You couldn't tear your eyes from the scene in front of you; it was the first time you had seen him look happy since he had conquered several significant pockets of hell, and it wasn't because of you. 

After several moments you turned around, almost buckling over at the pain you felt from your lover's betrayal. You had let him destroy everything you were in an attempt to regain a fraction of the man he once was. 

You let out a sob before realising you needed to leave. If he had found his Queen or even his mate, there was a chance she would kill you. 

You had once believed Vergil to be your mate, your blood being a cocktail of demonic and otherworldly blood; now you no longer knew where you stood. 

You didn't particularly know where you would go, only that you wanted nothing to do with the man you had given your heart and soul to, or his brother; therefore ruling out going back to Limbo City. Maybe it was time for you to visit your own homeland and face the demons within your own family...

Luckily Kat had taught you teleportation spells, how to create rifts and open portals with your own magic. Another wave of sadness hit you as you realised there was a possibility you would never see the sweet girl again, however knew you had to send warning about Vergil still being alive and what he was planning for the human race. You would never forgive Dante for what he did to his own brother, and if it wasn't for Kat's wellbeing you probably wouldn't bother to send a warning message.

Breathing in sharply, you teleported to your rooms and packed what little belongings you had left before taking one last look at the only picture you had of yourself and Vergil, fingers brushing along the silver pattern of the frame; face crumpling slightly as reality fully hit you at what you had just seen. The picture of you and Vergil smiling happily in his office at the Order after completing a very important mission almost made you smile as you reminisced about happier times, yet as you brushed a finger over the glass, any happy emotions were drowned and you found yourself flinging the picture at the wall in front of you, glass splintering ricocheting across the room due to the sheer force.

Rage filled your veins as you began to destroy the room. You would now have to live as a fugitive, constantly in fear that he may someday find you and either bring you back as his slave or kill you because you had left him - the ultimate betrayal. Blood had formed on your hands from broken skin and nails, causing you to stop your assault and stare absentmindedly at the droplets caressing their way down to your fingertips before creating crimson marks on the wooden floorboards. 

The rage began to subside, replaced by numbness as you leaned against one of the bed posts and slowly slid to the floor. At this point you knew you didn't have long to leave as someone was bound to have heard the ruckus you had made. You contemplated letting them find you and end you right there. Your mind was currently racing as you thought of your options: stay and face Vergil's wrath, or leave and be on the run for the rest of your miserable life. 

You'd truly gotten yourself into a mess this time.

A bloodied hand went up to your forehead, pushing back the hair that had fallen in your face, leaving a matted-red trail in its wake. The other hand limp, resting on top of your knees currently pulled up to your chest. You had begun to focus on your breathing as you heard the shouts of some of the guards and it wasn't until you felt Vergil's power mixed with his anger that you scrambled to your belongings, panic rising in your stomach, and opened a rift. 

You didn't hear him scream in outrage as he realised you had left him, betrayed him. Hadn't heard the last solid piece of his heart break as he realised what you had seen. And you definitely hadn't felt that mating bond click into place as his old self tried to break free.


	2. Chaos

Vergil sat on his throne watching as servants cleaned up the debris scattered around the palace. They'd lost her again. He'd retreated to Hell's Palace after she'd left Paradise - he couldn't stomach being there anymore. It had been rebuilt to please her; make her believe that there was some sort of family unit between them, a way of making her believe he cared.

He'd had several spies try and locate her over the past month, and every time they had a lead she'd fucking vanish. 

He hadn't even wanted to fuck the whore he'd been caught with - he'd needed release. Release that he wouldn't let her suffer through. His heart had dried up months ago, and yet he could not bare to see her go. It was as if she were the last part keeping him from falling over the edge and into the void of pure hatred. Now that she had left him, he felt hollow and alone. He had once heard his father utter that behind every great King stood an even greater Queen, and Vergil had often felt threatened by the statement. However it was only now that he realised that his father hadn't meant it in the way Vergil had originally thought - instead he'd realised she had the power to make him feel powerful, gave him strength and made him whole. When his family had abandoned him so callously, she had been the only one to stay by his side. 

The Hollow was laughing at him - in the dark corners of his mind, it was still there, taunting him and leading him astray. Vergil wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was afraid - afraid of being alone, afraid of becoming everything he had once fought against, and in other ways he was afraid of the main he'd become because he didn't know how to stop it. Secretly, he had hoped she would find a way to reverse the damage that had been done.

'She's betrayed you,' taunted the Hollow, causing Vergil's head to flick to the side with a growl. 'Poor little Vergil, are you feeling abandoned? I told you to get rid of her, and now look at you - weak, pathetic-' 

"Enough!" He growled to himself. He would get her back and make her see the error of her ways; for leaving him. The mating bond had clicked into place after all, and that meant she belonged to him now.

-

Gun fire sounded off in the distance as you sat on your make-shift bed. The world had truly gone to shit. You had thought that at least some parts of the world would have remained stable and untouched, small towns and islands perhaps. However much to your horror, man fought against demons, both rogue and those faithful to their new King. Some demons had sided amongst the humans, pitying how weak they were; others had taken human lovers years before and would not abandon them now. In all honesty the war was total chaos - rogue demons made it hard for the humans to decipher exactly who their enemies were. 

You'd thought about staying in Limbo City to help with the brunt of the demons, however quickly realised that would be the first place Vergil would look for you. You'd nearly been unable to pass Kat a message before you spotted one of his spies tracking a fake trail you'd created upon arrival. In a way you were surprised he was actually even looking for you, he had his whores to keep him busy, why couldn't he just leave you be?

Every time he crossed your mind you felt your whole being ache. Something about being away from him felt wrong and you couldn't help resent yourself over such feelings. In one way you almost hoped you'd be caught - only to scream at him and find a way to destroy him like he had destroyed you; yet you almost wanted him to take you back and hold you, tell you that he was sorry and that he hated himself for what he had done. It was laughable really, that you'd become so pathetic.

You found your way across the globe rather easily, vexed each time you'd have a spy on your scent. So here you were, somewhere in Italy staying in a half demolished building and trying not to cry. You weren't sure what you were meant to do with yourself, it would takes years for him to stop looking at the least. The idea to start a defence group had crossed your mind, a few people within the block had also talked about it, but what was the point when there was no clear leader to target besides Vergil - and even then his death would most likely cause more chaos amongst demons than there was already. 

Sighing you looked up at the peeling wallpaper paired with a damaged ceiling, maybe going back to Limbo City would be for the best - the army was thickest there, being that the Hell Gate had once stood directly within the heart of it. Maybe you would find a way to hurt Vergil like he had hurt you... It wouldn't be hard to seduce Dante, make him protect you even - but was that the type of person you wanted to be? Could you even stomach being in the same room with him? After he'd destroyed the man you loved and ruined the life you had yearned for? A hand splayed across your stomach. You would have been showing by now, sometimes you'd dream that there was still a child within your womb, Vergil's hand's on either side of your swollen stomach as he felt it kick in rhythm with his voice. The traumatic events that took place after Mundus's defeat had caused you to miscarry; you'd only found out about the pregnancy a few days prior and had planned to tell Vergil later that night during what you thought would be celebrations. Instead you had laid down next to his lifeless body on his parent's grave whilst the two of you bled, mourning the loss of everything you had fought for.

Upon his resurrection you'd been too afraid of him to tell him what had happened whilst he had fought his way out of hell, too afraid he'd hate you for losing his heir. 

You observed the arsenal of weapons splayed across the floor that you'd managed to collect on your fugitive travels - you needed to blow off some steam. Falling into that dark hole again was not something you wanted, not when you'd worked so hard to pull yourself out. You'd salvage some food whilst out, it was still surprising how fighting for freedom had caused something similar to a zombie apocalypse. Why hadn't he stopped all of this? Was it to prove a point..? You weren't entirely sure you wanted to know. You'd had time to go through all the stages of a break-up and at this point you weren't entirely sure what emotions you felt towards him, usually it alternated between hating him and missing him. Would it hurt to try and seek out information about him? Maybe you'd ask some of the 'human' demons living in the area, however you weren't sure whether you wanted to know what(who) he was doing - maybe if he was still seeing his whores you would finally be able to move on for good, or if not you could at least hear him out... Could you possibly give him a second chance? 

No. That man wasn't the one you'd fallen in love with, let alone the man you knew. He had become a monster that you were not able to save, at no fault of you own, might you add. He had gained what he wanted, however lost what should have been truly important to him along the way; now he must suffer the consequences and downsides of being a so-called King. 

With a scowl you picked up a few hunting knives and attached them to your belt along with a small handgun Dante had taught you how to use. You decided to strap a long sword on your back for extra protection just incase another hoard decided to infiltrate the block. Clearing a safe pathway by yourself would be hard, however you knew that other families needed to go for supply runs as much as you did, so you decided to ask your neighbour to help. You hadn't seen him around much, he was usually hunting demons when he could or looking out for other families whom weren't able to fend for themselves. You'll admit he was good looking, dirty-blonde hair that had been cut with blunt scissors to sit just above his jawline, paired with chocolate eyes and olive skin. Pierro wasn't much of a talker, you knew something horrific had happened to him due to the fact those chocolate eyes were dull, along with a nasty scar running from his nostril to his chin, but you liked the fact he didn't bother with small talk, simply telling you when to watch out or which direction to take. 

You walked towards his makeshift door, carefully knocking on it and silently hoping it didn't break. You waited for a minute before knocking again after getting no answer.

"What do you want?" A deep voice caused you to whip around in surprise. It seemed he had been with one of the families as there were no signs of conflict on him. 

"I was wandering if you wanted to help me clear a path to the supermarket," you replied hesitantly. He may have proved himself as trustworthy amongst the others, but your trust wasn't something you easily gave to others after Vergil's betrayal.

"Give me two minutes to get my weapons, I'll meet you outside," he replied in a stern tone, nodding his head once before stiffly walking into his apartment. 

Huffing in annoyance at his strange arrogance, you begin your decent down the stairs towards the exit of the building, waving to those with their doors open. The main exit door was littered with various locks and several wooden boards keeping it closed from intruders, which meant someone had to be manning it at all times. You smiled at the lady sat in a rickety chair, currently sharpening knives. She stands up and helps you unlock the door before letting you out. 

You blink for a second as light floods the dark foyer as you step out. The air had recently thickened due to several fires throughout the town, causing you to need to cover your nose and mouth with fabric; covering your face also came in handy from being recognised by certain spies that may be lurking near by.

Pierro walked out several minutes later holding a large turret gun, even looking at it made your arms ache. 

"The best way to clear a path would be to go west, we've already established dominance there and several borders have been placed. If we managed to clear the demons near the supermarket then we can set up a clear border there tomorrow," he informed you as he walked ahead. 

"Should we not bring people to secure a border straight away?" 

"There's no point. We'll have to clear up the mess first, and putting up borders would get in the way. We go now, clear the path and get supplies to bring back," he replied, still not looking your way. It was rather unnerving being around him in such a tense environment however you'll admit you felt safer around him. 

About five minutes into your journey you encountered a horde of Stygians fighting against some of the 'wild' demons. Pierro held up a hand to stop you from moving forwards.

"I'll take out the Stygians, you go for the rebels," he whispered. "Lets hope they don't join forces." With that he began to fire, keeping at a distance that meant they couldn't get close enough to him without being hit with multiple bullets. You on the other hand pulled out a knife from your belt and began to swing at the first Rage to run at you. Slashing at it, you couldn't help but be relieved that there were no Witches here, because you couldn't deal with any of those fucking shields at that moment in time. The Rage's partner caught you off guard and swiped at you, causing blood to trickle down your collar bone. 

"Shit!" You cursed to yourself as you pulled out your gun, silencing the pair of Rage instantly. You looked over to your left to see Pierro still battling with what seemed to be a never ending horde as you turned back and slashed a stray Ravager's chainsaw off. The piercing scream it made had you covering your ears momentarily before shooting it directly in the mouth. At this point you were covered in demon blood as well as your own, but you had to admit it was rather invigorating, and you actually laughed as you continued to blow off steam, slashing, shooting and occasionally ripping apart any demon that came into your path. 

Your laughter was cut short as a portal formed in front of you and a Drekavac stepped out. You gulped as you realised which one it was.

It was Vergil's personal guard.

Did that mean he was here? Or had he sent them to kill you? 

Letting out a shaky breath, you unsheathe your longsword from your back and get into defensive stance. It looked you up and down, head tilting to one side in a warning. You had been friendly with some of Vergil's subjects within Paradise, figuring that you should at least give them a chance. Now he had turned them against you, and you would send them back bloodied and broken as a warning.

You swung first, instantly met with two steel blades, and thus began the dance for survival. You'll admit that you were at a disadvantage - you hadn't practiced with blades since the death of Mundus, and you were finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with the skilled bodyguard. Sweat began to coat your body and you were almost sure your teeth were about to shatter due to how hard you were gritting them together which each blow it would make. 

Seconds away from giving up, Pierro had finally managed to rid the path of demons and began pelting the Drekavac with bullets, much to your relief. He'd managed to tear open it's back, causing it to keel back in pain. It looked at you, almost in betrayal before creating a portal and vanishing, causing you to curse. 

Both you and Pierro stood absolutely still for a minute, tensely waiting to see if the portal would reappear and the demon would hurtle out of it. Upon realising the coast was clear, the two of you walked on, you were only a couple of minutes away from the store and you needed to patch yourself up. 

"What was that about?" He asked, catching you by surprise as you'd never heard him ask you anything before. This was dangerous territory, if he found out you were somehow linked to the new King of Hell you'd either be killed or used as a bargaining chip. You remove the torn fabric from your face and throw it to the ground.

"It was nothing. Lets focus on supplies and getting patched up," you said whilst eyeing up a particularly nasty cut he'd gained on his bicep. 

He gave you a skeptical look, "That was the King's personal guard was it not? Can you tell me why it's after you? I need to know if you're putting the group at risk."

Panic started to rise within you. Maybe you could kill him and blame it on the demons. You found yourself questioning your morals once more.

"I've heard rumours he's looking for new slaves and whores. Perhaps he's letting those closest to him choose them. If that is the case we need to keep our guards up, there's a chance he could be here too. L-lets just get the supplies for the groups and get back as quick as we can. They might decide to target the blocks next," you replied, hoping he believed what you were saying, and didn't pick up on your wavering voice - you really didn't want to kill him.

He raised an eyebrow at your words, however seemed to believe them. Worry flooded his face as he realised the families he had been caring for were currently defenceless. This caused him to pick up his pace leaving you to slump behind, suddenly very aware that you had been found once again. You would leave tomorrow.

The rundown supermarket had been deserted long ago. The blocks from your compound had claimed it two weeks earlier after a shoot out with another group living two miles away. A lot of its stock had been taken before being claimed, yet it still held a large amount of the necessities you needed such as canned food, medicine and clothing. Now that a direct path had been cleared, the supermarket would most-likely be officially claimed within the next week using fencing, meaning no one would need to worry about dangerous supply runs anymore.

Pierro undid the chains keeping the door closed, whilst you assessed your own wounds. The one on your collarbone had started to clot, however a gash on your stomach was still bleeding. You'd applied pressure and were now antsy to get to the pharmacy section in hopes of bandaging it up before it became infected. You didn't think you needed stitches, so it wasn't likely the bleeding would last much longer if you cleaned it properly.

Chains clinked to the ground as hinges squeaked and plastic scraped. Weekly visits were made to get rid of out of date food that might cause odours or contaminate the edible food, meaning fresh fruit and veg along with meats and dairies had been thrown out long ago. They'd used the seeds to create small patches for produce however were still hunting for livestock. Not that it truly mattered to you. All you seemed to eat these days was pasta and the occasional tin of soup. 

The building was relatively dark inside, electricity being rare in such places. It seemed the only places that still functioned to a degree were major cities. You weren't entirely sure how or why, considering war tended to be thickest there but it had come in handy when you'd made it to London completely covered in guts and grime. 

You squinted slightly whilst attempting to find your way to the pharmacy and raid its supplies. Something in the back of your mind was screaming that something was off within the building - it felt wrong. However you merely put this down to your nerves being frayed due to your encounter earlier on.

"Pierro, you go and get the canned food and what not and I'll go get bandages," you shouted, already half way there. You heard a strange sound come from him, simply discarding it as a grunt of agreement. 

The pain from your stomach and collar bone had begun to sting now that the adrenaline had worn off, causing you to groan as you clumsily felt your way to the other end of the store, turning at the end of the last isle and stopping dead in your tracks. 

"Hello, Love."

Your breath quickened and eyes widened as Vergil stood before you, Yamato out of its sheath and dripping with blood. 

Oh God, Pierro. 

He took a step towards you, cleaning his blade on the side of the sheath before slotting it in. Your lip trembled as the weight of what was happening hit you. You'd thought about the moment he'd finally catch up with you more times than you'd like to admit, dreamt up various scenarios of what you'd do and say. But now here you were, stood in front of the man you'd once loved so fiercely, completely frozen in place.

"You didn't think I'd just let you leave, did you?" He asked, a hand cupping your face causing you to cringe. 

"V-vergil, please," you moan in pain, your heart suddenly breaking once more. He seems excited at your words, believing you wanted him as he wanted you.

"Please what," he asked, his thumb stroking your cheekbone, glad to once again be in the presence of his mate.

"Please let me go," you muster up the courage to fight back, trying to remove his hand from your face. His very touch made you feel sick to the core. How could he waltz in here, kill your friend and act like he hadn't fucked another woman in front of you? "You have your whores, Vergil. Set me free," you pleaded, only succeeding in making him angry. His hand moved up to grab your hair, tugging your face towards him.

"Never. You are mine," he ground out the words with a growl. "You belong to me and only me. You will rule by my side, cater to my every need and fuck me wherever and whenever I wish." With that he crushed his lips against yours and teleported the both of you back to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, it almost feels like a filler chapter but I feel like it's about to get good. Thanks for the support so far, I truly appreciate it x


	3. Claimed

You slammed on the door with your fist crying out for Vergil to release you. He'd teleported the two of you to Hell's Palace before dragging you to his room and locking you in there without so much as an explanation.

It had been hours since he had left. Your knuckles littered with cuts and bruises as you assaulted the door, hoping that someone would pity you enough to let you out. A servant had dropped off food and water, refusing to look at you as they ignored your pleas whilst leaving, making sure to lock the door behind them. What was he planning? Would he reduce your worth to be nothing more than an object for him to cum in whenever he pleased? Your lip curled up as you snarled at the thought. How dare he punish you when he was the one in the wrong. 

You'd looked out the large, rotting windows whilst trying to find a means of escape. You'd almost cried as you peered down at the never-ending drop littered with sharp edges and unknown creatures. It had crossed your mind - ending your life; you'd quickly shut out said thoughts as you realised that would mean Vergil had won. He'd been given the opportunity to love you as an equal, for you to be his Queen. Instead he'd decided to let his eyes wander, getting burned in the process. So if you were not to uplift him, you had decided that you would be his downfall. Win the people's favour and destroy his image in front of them. 

In the short time you had been within the depths of Hell, it had tainted you beyond compare; now you welcomed it. You would let it consume you if it meant the people here would bow to you. It was sad really, how their hierarchy worked. They ranked by 'power', it drove many of them insane and left them as nothing more than low-level grunts. Those demons usually walked around in weak human forms, you weren't sure why exactly; at first you thought it was some sort of punishment for being so weak - a way to mock them further. However you'd noticed several high-ranking generals donning human forms too. These masks were usually more beautiful and held an arrogance you'd thought had died centuries ago. If you were honest, Hell was behind on the times compared to home. Mundus had truly forgotten about them all whilst he paraded around as Kyle Ryder and left the rest of them hidden within the rifts. 

You would destroy Vergil. Not only for what he had done to you, but for what he had done to your home and the people whom lived there. Let him believe that you had returned to him with open arms, let him believe he had manipulated you into being his faithful whore. You hated him with a passion. You weren't entirely sure why your hatred ran so deep; at times you felt a tad dramatic as you mused over his betrayal, and yet you hated yourself the most, because through all that hate, you knew that you still loved him deeply.

-

Vergil had contemplated walking into his chambers ten times over. Each time he stood at the door and heard her pleas to be released, he blanched and ran back to his throne. It was all rather embarrassing to him. His Queen currently screaming for help as he sat there unable to face her. He'd expected slight resistance during his dramatic entrance - the blood of the man she'd been with coating his blade had left a deep pleasure within him. How dare she be so callous towards him for his mistake when she was the one with another man. He hadn't expected her to tell him to let her go. Why hadn't the bond pieced together for her? 

A frustrated sigh escaped him as his hand clenched on the hilt of his trusty Yamato. He would have to earn her trust; make her fall in love with him once more. He didn't have time for this. His forces were all over the place thanks to the rogue demons; trying to help the humans with the rogues hadn't gone to plan. Neither side trusted him, meaning the war was absolute chaos. Slowly, he was gaining the rogue forces, but he'd needed to put his all into it. Frustration was currently radiating from him as he tried not to scream. 

He needed her. He needed normality. He wanted to feel her loving touch once more; the way she'd go down on him when he would be too tense to pay attention to her, when she'd ride him at his desk chair. He palmed his erection as he tried to contain himself. Right now he was extremely glad the throne room was nearly empty. A few whores looked at him with lust-filled eyes and he had to stop himself from inviting them to his quarters. He would have, if not for the fact he remembered whom was currently residing there. He must remain faithful. Persuade her to rule at his side. 

He stood from his seat and walked down the stone steps. He may be trying to earn her trust but the demon within him wanted her right now. He couldn't restrain himself as he stalked towards where she was. His inner conscience thrashing as he triggered against his will. The bond was more troublesome than he'd first realised - it wasn't as bad when she wasn't in the same realm as him, but now his demon half ached to dominate her. 

Slamming the door open, he stood still as he saw her shocked figure stood by the window. She looked terrible, her sunken cheekbones and tired eyes paired with how thin she was had him worried for her. Even his demon was shocked at the state of his mate. Vergil managed to de-trigger as he truly looked at her for the first time since his reign had began. He had done that to her. 

"What do you want, Vergil?" She flinched, obviously uncomfortable with his presence. His mouth opened and closed, no words leaving him at first before attempting to pull himself together. He slowly walked towards her, hating himself as he watched her shrink into the curtain. His hollow laughed at the state of both Vergil and his mate, they were both disgustingly weak. Vergil refrained from growling as he reached her cowering figure. He'd never truly seen her like this, a small part of him felt pride at the fact he'd broken someone who'd rivalled his brother in spirit; the rest of him felt pure bitterness. He didn't know what exactly was happening within him, he hadn't felt any emotion other than hatred in months. And now here he stood, as waves of it crashed into him and left him breathless. 

Before he could reply, a hand met his cheek followed by a sharp, stinging sensation. The shock that filled him upon the realisation of what she'd just done caused anger to flare within him - he would not be made to look this weak. His demon roared as it tore through him and resurfaced, pinning her up against the wall. He may have deserved it, may have deserved more than that, but he would not let her believe she had that power over him. She whimpered before repeating her question with more desperation, hands clenching his arms. 

His head buried in her neck, breathing in her scent with a groan before looking her dead in the eye.

"You. I want your trust, your love and your loyalty. I want you to forget what you saw, no matter how hard it may be, and obey my every command. In return, I will give you the same. You are my Queen yet you must remember that I. Am. Your. King. If you dare raise a hand to me again without the intent to pleasure me afterwards, I will punish you," he growled out in his demonic form, making her eyes widen in surprise at his ultimatum. 

She hesitated before looking at him, "I want your respect too. If what you say to me is true and I am your Queen, you cannot have whores, you can't even look at a female in such a way. You will inform me of your plans - all of them. I will not be left in the dark this time, Vergil. Promise me," you pleaded to him with a courage he had not heard from you in a long time. Pride rippled through him as he realised his plan had gone smoother than expected. Let her believe she was important in the court, if it meant she would stay.

"Fine," he ground out, hoping he sounded reluctant and at a loss. What he wasn't expecting was for her to kiss him - and with such passion. Oh this plan had gone much better than expected. He kissed her knuckles, using some of his demonic energy to heal them after she'd damaged them so recklessly. His hands then landed on either side of her face as he kissed her once more, his tongue gliding across her bottom lip. He may have won her back, but simple actions such as this would keep her on his side. He needed her to believe she could trust him, even if he himself didn't know whether she could. She parted her lips for him, thus beginning the dance of dominance between tongues. Her hands began to roam across his chest before heading south. His demon gasped in delight at her actions, finally getting what he'd been craving from his mate. 

He would claim her tonight. 

A deep growl escaped him as her hand rubbed against his erection, a taunting smile gracing her lips as any sign of the broken girl she had been minutes before had vanished. He hadn't expected her to trust him so quickly, and he wondered if she was testing him with this - two could play such a game.

He mustered all the restraint he could manage, breaking the kiss and grabbing onto her arm, "are you sure?" Her eyes full of confusion transitioned to that of shock at such a question from him. She hesitated in a way that had him uneasy, why would she hesitate?

His mind began to run with thoughts of what she was thinking about, however his worries vanished as her lips met his once more. He let go of her arm as she undid his belt, unzipping his trousers and grabbed hold of his manhood. Vergil barked out a laugh of surprise at her eagerness; letting her believe she was in control - not that he was complaining. The frustration he had previously felt was no longer as he focused on the sensation of her hand rubbing his throbbing manhood. Occasionally they would whisper sweet words to each other, something he hadn't done since their nights of passion back at The Order. At this point he was getting close to release, and he certainly wasn't finished with her yet. He could tell she was getting frustrated herself, her legs rubbing together as her arousal filled his nostrils. With a moan he removed himself from her hand, removing her clothing and kissing her once before hooking his arms under her thighs and lifting her up so that his face was directly in front of her womanhood. She squealed at the sudden change of position, clinging onto the curtain with one hand and grabbing his hair with the other. He set his tongue to work on her bud as her moans filled the room. He'd thought about this moment for months, and it was definitely worth the wait as the grip on his hair tightened and her juices coated his tongue. 

"Vergil," she breathed out, more of a moan than actual words, "I need you in me."

He teased her for a moment, keeping her hips pinned between his face and the wall, blowing and nipping on her sensitive clit before stepping back slightly and dropping her, catching her as her pelvis came into level with his as she yelped. Vergil laughed at her as she huffed, her arms wrapping around his neck as he moved them to the large bed. He noticed her unease at the change in location, realising her insecurities about his infidelity.

"You're the only woman I've brought in here, Love," he soothed her, latching onto her neck as she visibly relaxed. He needed to claim her soon incase something spooked her, this may be his only chance for weeks depending on how his armies were fairing up against the humans. She made him remove his clothing quickly before urging him to enter her. Slowly, he rubbed his manhood against her lips before entering. At first he nearly lost control - wanting to pummel into her like he had during their time at Paradise. He stopped the brutal pace that had her gritting her teeth slightly, slowing down to one that suited them both. He told her long ago that making love was no longer an option, especially in his demonic form. To his delight she started to meet his thrusts, moaning his name as sweat coated their bodies. After a while she surprised him by changing their position so that she was on all fours, ass in the air for him; knowing he loved how it felt when he could dominate her completely. He grabbed her hair, pushing her face down into the mattress and thrusting into her once more, feeling his release coming. His hand moved to her throat, pushing her up so her back was flush against his chest, his other moving down to circle her bud in hopes to bring her release sooner than his own. Her pants became quicker as keening sounds occasionally slipped out, indicating she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer either. With one final thrust he roared before latching his teeth onto her neck, successfully claiming her as his before cumming inside her. She cried out both in pain and ecstasy as her release followed suit, feeling smug about the fact she'd finished after him. 

"I love you," she panted out as she fell back onto his chest. He kissed the bleeding bite mark on her neck in response.

'What a beautiful liar she is,' the Hollow whispered to him as he de-triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Unfaithful, I'm afraid updates may be a little bit slow during the next couple of weeks as I'm going on holiday then start university a week later (I'm already dreading the amount of alcohol I'll most likely consume during freshers). 
> 
> I write this on Wattpad, and for some reason when I paste the chapter here the text becomes plain and any use of italics have dissapeared - does anyone know how to stop this from happening?
> 
> Thanks for the support I've received so far it's been a joy to post on here xx


	4. Kneel

Entwined bodies lay under heavy embroidered sheets. 

You were suffocating.

He held you to him, an embrace you would have once cried with joy to be in, however now made you want to scream. 

You felt dirty. 

You had to do this to get him to trust you; both of you knew the other was lying about their promises - a sick game that would now be played. The proposal he had given you wasn't expected and you wondered how long he would honour it for. It was almost laughable that he had sealed the deal with his cock - such a male way of doing business; one you'd initiated upon realising his intentions upon seeing those lust-filled eyes. The two of you had fucked throughout the night, the whole ordeal had been strange to you - he hadn't lost control with you, hadn't hammered into you like you'd expected. You'd hoped it wouldn't have been enjoyable, and you'd wanted to kick yourself the first time he'd made you cum. You were angry at yourself for enjoying it - temporarily losing yourself to the mind-blowing sensations he was causing within you. 

As much as you had enjoyed it, you felt _easy._ Of course you needed to do this to set your plan into action, but something in the back of your mind was screaming at you. 

Laying there fully awake you stare out into the dark room. Various antique furniture was carefully laid out, indicating the wealth of the occupier. Your eyes slowly descended to where said occupier's hands were splayed on your stomach. He'd done something really _strange_  during your first round of passion - he'd _bit_ you. You weren't entirely sure why... Maybe it was a way of blowing off some steam? It hadn't stopped bleeding for over an hour and at one point you'd thought you were going to bleed out; now it hurt like a bitch - waves of pain pulsating through it and nearly bringing you to tears. The only time it would stop hurting was when he touched it. The idea made you uneasy; maybe you'd research what it meant at some point. 

You felt him stir slightly, the rhythmic pattern of his breathing quicken its pace. His hands grabbed hold of your shoulder and hip, causing you to yelp slightly at the sheer force. He was having a nightmare; if he wasn't causing you pain you would have delighted in it. You wished you could see what frightened him so - a way to bring him down. You hands reached up to try and force his off of you, trying to keep him away from the already burning mark just an inch away from where his one hand was gripping for dear life. 

'Vergil!' You cried out, trying to move your body to slam against his. His only response being to push his body harder against yours. You shout his name again, struggling to turn you head and face him. Sweat covered his brow as you noticed his veins becoming prominent, he was triggering and if you didn't wake him up he'd crush you. You had to think fast, there was no way you could reach for a weapon; even if you did what would you do with it? You tried to reach the large golden candlestick on the bedside table, your hand mere inches away. You whimper in frustration, attempting to move yourself and Vergil close, only to have his hand move directly onto the wound he'd give you; causing you to cry out and fall back with him. How the fuck hadn't he woken up yet!? Once again you looked at his arm across your chest. Without thinking you bit his wrist and dug your nails into his arms. Hard. 

Your actions caused him to jolt awake, almost throwing you aside as he was thrust from his nightmare. You pant, kneeling next to him as you clutch onto your sore neck. He looked up at you in alarm after examining his wrist, already healing thanks to his genes. 

'Did you just bite me?'

'You had me in a death grip Vergil, I didn't know what else to do.'

He says your name, confusion written all over his face.

'Why didn't you just use the bond?'

At this you cocked your head towards him, 'What do you mean? What's the bond?'

Something flickered in his eyes causing you to stop breathing momentarily. Crawling towards you cautiously, he looked at the mark he'd left on you and carefully traced it with a finger. Shock filled your body as you found yourself moaning at his action.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked hoarsely. 

'Yes.'

He sighed before capturing you in his arms once more. 

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, almost afraid that someone might hear him before placing his lips on your neck, all traces of pain leaving you. 

'I want you with me at the meeting today, I need you to keep me sane.'

You looked at him, eyebrows raising in surprise. He was actually sticking to his word. This was a chance to gain allies. 

'When is it?'

'As soon as we're done here,' he said as you move some of the hair stuck to his forehead. 

'I think we should bathe first,' you giggle, the sound foreign to you both. 

He kisses you, lifting you up in his arms and preparing the bath himself. Your core betrays you and begins to ache at what would most likely occur in that tub. 

 

-

He'd made you wear some hideously scandalous gown that showed a large portion of your breasts and had slits to showcase your legs. You'd almost vomited upon a servant delivering a crown made out of obsidian that looked like a mess of barbed wire. You hadn't dared complain, turning around to find him looking at you in a way that had your legs going weak, still only wearing the towel wrapped around his waist. You weren't entirely sure what was wrong with you - last night you'd only slept with him to gain his trust, however this morning you found yourself wanting to fuck him at any given moment. It was a strange, almost painful feeling. Your mind felt as if it were raging a war within itself. 

Slowly you'd walked towards him like a lioness stalking her pray. His hair still hanging over his eyes, a look which you'd always preferred, especially as not many saw him like that. It was the same with his hands, you once had loved the touch of them on your body, knowing you were the only one to see them out of those bloodstained gloves. At that moment he'd resembled something human, or at the least, normal; if it wasn't for the almost suffocating power that slowly pulsated from him, you would have believed he had returned back to his old self. 

His eyebrow raised as your scarlet-painted lips curled upwards; your hands running up his bare chest as those lips met the scar on his chest before going lower. He roughly exhaled and his eyes closed as you unwrapped the towel.

'I think we're going to be late.'

 

-

The both of you were now walking along one of the dark stone corridors towards the throne room. You'll admit you were rather nervous as you clung to his arm, preparing to put on a mask that would present you as equally as viscous and rotten as your King.

'Let me do the talking, you're there to observe and show we are a united front,' he said whilst leading you through the palace. You almost felt offended at his words, until you realised what world you were currently living in. A woman's place was to merely be a shadow; an idea that you would change. 

A large arch covered with gold patterns and crystals stood before you, the hideous throne in the distance being framed by it. Several 'men' stood within the room, impatiently looking at the two of you as you walked towards it. You smiled at each one of them as you passed, noting Vergil didn't even look their way.

You faltered slightly as you looked towards the throne, flashbacks filling your mind. Where would you sit? Here there was only the one chair, would he have you stand below him like the rest of them? Like hell would you do that - that would eradicate all chances of gaining power over these people. 

Vergil guides you up the stairs, dropping your hand as he sits down and leaves you stood there whilst sitting down on his throne. You don't falter as you walk forward, those scarlet lips turning upwards and causing him to raise an eyebrow. Your foot parts his legs slightly and you place yourself on his lap, draping your arm around his neck. He lets out a small grunt of approval and wraps an arm around your middle.

'Kneel,' he commands as you lay back against him, lips tracing his earlobe as you play Kings and Queens. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I've had 3/4 of this sat here for over a month and I've finally found some spare time amongst university to finish this for you. Thanks for all the lovely comments on both Wattpad and A03 it's greatly appreciated and kicks my ass into gear to continue this xx


	5. Smeared

They kneel before him, watching you with hungry eyes. He’s mad at this, you can tell. The attention should be on him.   
His hand begins to trace patterns on your shoulder, each more menacing than the last. 

“I want this war ended within the next month.”  
His voice makes you jump slightly, the sheer viciousness in it making you curl inwards slightly.   
Shocked voices fill the hall at his request – it was near impossible.   
“My King, that’s not possible! Our forces aren’t strong enough yet, your bro- “  
“MY BROTHER IS DEAD!” He screams and slams Yamato in the side of his throne.  
You turn caressing his face and kissing the side of his neck, trying to calm him down without angering him further.

“You dare argue with your King?” You question the poor demon who was already trembling from Vergil’s outburst. You keep your gaze on Vergil’s neck, continuing your touches on his skin. He tenses at your words slightly but lets off a sinister chuckle and moves his hand from your shoulder to your waist, clutching you to him.   
“What a faithful Queen I have, look at her! She’s probably ended more rouges than all of you combined. At this point I’m tempted to kill you all and replace you with her.”

“My King, please! We can have the war ended by the end of the year but we need a supreme witch!” Another subject steps forward, and your ears prick. Could Kat be a supreme? Would she know of one?

“Then find one and end it sooner,” he grinds out, grip tightening painfully. Your hands leave his face and clutch his leg, whispering his name in another attempt to calm him down. A hand strokes him and he looks at you lazily, you kiss him sensually and give off a seductive laugh.   
“I’ll leave you too it, my King,” you say as you saunter off, making sure he’s looking at your swaying hips as you leave. You had all the information you needed for now, and you were pretty sure if you stayed any longer you’d end up with a broken rib.

You wink at the subject who’d caused Vergil’s first outburst and wanted to scream with excitement when he’d shrunk back. It was working, you’d completed the first phase.   
A growl rumbled through the room followed by a surge of power as you finally leave and you realise how much trouble you’ll be in when he gets back to your rooms.

“Fuck,” you muttered, realising that he could potentially kill you.  
Fuck it, if you’d survived leaving him you’d survive a wink.

Your fingers traced the walls as you made your way back to your rooms, wandering what Kat and Dante were doing. How did no one tell Vergil about them being alive? Had Hell fucked his mind up that bad he believed the story it had concocted?

Two roads stood before you; you could help him heal and save him, or you could watch him burn. A sigh escapes your lips as you find yourself teetering on the edge, what happened last night had swayed you, but the success with today’s meeting had you realising just how easy it would be to ruin him. It wouldn’t surprise you if he fucked another girl within the next hour – a leopard never changes his spots or some shit like that.

Something had changed in him though. Something had changed in the both of you. Maybe you’d ask Kat when you next saw her...

You almost vomit as you notice a female walking past you. Her plum hair bounces as a seductive aura radiates around her. Her whole being oozes sex and you almost start sobbing as you realise just how beautiful she is. Last time you’d saw her she’d been riding Vergil. Your Vergil.  
Why hadn’t he killed her yet!? How could he keep her around after what he’d put you through.   
She looks you up and down and giggles, manicured hand covering her mouth before walking in the direction of the throne room.  
That bitch!

 

You won’t cry. Not here.  
Walking into your room you groan as you finally begin to slip off the uncomfortable dress and leave it in a heap on the floor, almost diving onto the plush bed in exhaustion – just being here was exhausting. Hell had this aura to it, almost like a constant sigh wafting through that seemed not your bones.

All you could do right now was wait for Vergil, at least now you had leverage on his punishment. There wasn’t enough time for you to start researching supreme witches or leaving for Limbo City, he’d hopefully be done with her in the next hour and it would take you that long to stop thinking about what you needed to do to destroy everyone in this fucking place.  
Your mind continues to race with all the thoughts that had plagued you since you’d caught him with his whore and you let yourself cry – only for a minute or two. 

You sniffle, furiously wiping the tears away with the back of your hand, now smeared with black that was most likely streaked across your face. You let out a bitter laugh as you realised how pathetic you must look – no wonder he still fucked her. 

Tears spill once more and you jump as you hear him slam the door shut upon entering. He stops what he’s about to say as he takes you in, calling your name in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn’t write this instead of my assignment...   
> Next chapter will hopefully be up next week and very hot and heavy ;) x


	6. Show Me.

How _dare_ she.  
He'd told her to keep her mouth shut. She was there as an accessory, _not_ to be the centre of attention.   
This war would end and if she wasn't careful so would she.

"You may all leave."  
They all scuppered out, tails between their legs. Vergil sneered, how pathetic they were. No wonder his uncle had gone down so easily - the demons were _useless._  
With a sigh he lay his head back against the hard back of his throne. How was it that all he'd worked for was suddenly falling apart around him and he had no control over it?

"You look stressed, my King," a sultry voice calls and and leaves him groaning.  
Of course she'd be here.   
Every time she saw an opening, she popped up from nowhere and almost always managed to fuck him. She was easy on the eye, her odd hair colour and voluptuous breasts never failing to catch his attention. Her personality barely existed though, and the only way she was able to entertain him was with her body. In truth she had nothing on you, but you almost always managed to get on his nerves and cloud his vision.

"Why are you here?" He asked warily, already knowing the answer.  
"I'm here to serve you, my King. Would you like me to kneel for you?"  
Her vulgar comment had him gripping the arm of his throne, wishing it were you before him. He'd noticed your methods of calming him down, when you had took hold of him in front of all his men, but what he'd also noticed was how your body had reacted to his touch.   
But you'd ruined it by opening your mouth and putting your attention on that low-ranking shit. You'd never winked at him or looked at him like that. And you had the audacity to run from _him_ because he was caught first.   
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the plum-headed whore's hands gliding up his legs, a seductive smirk on her pretty face.   
_Oh fuck._  
He shouldn't be letting this happen. Not now. Not after you'd claimed each other.   
_Fuck!_  
She'd wrapped her hand around him, licking from base to tip. All rational thoughts evaporated as he groaned, head rolling back. He needed you.   
"You like that baby?" Her voice rang out, but your face filled his mind and he jolted back to reality, grabbing her hair and throwing her off him.   
He fixed himself and stood up.  
"Stay away from me."  
"What! What just happened baby, did you want to take control?"  
He let out a sound of disgust at her comment, how had he even let her get this far?  
"You're nothing but a whore. If your goal was to work your way up, you've failed. I have my Queen, I have no use for you. Stay. Away."  
Her face fell into a scowl, " _Her._ She can't fuck you like I can. You'll break her, or she'll run away again. Isn't that what happened when she caught us last time? I just saw her actually, fragile little thing. Looked like she was on her way to another man's room."

His nostrils flared as rage filled him. _These fucking women._  
"Even if she were, she'd having nothing on your body count, would she whore."  
"You'll be back, my King. You men are all the same," she laughed, and with that walked out with a sway of her hips. The exit had nothing on yours earlier, but if what the whore had said was true, he would catch you out.

He stalked out the throne room, pushing past anyone aimlessly walking through the hallway towards your room. He'd look there first.   
Slamming open your door he stopped in his tracks at the sight of you before him.   
Your makeup streaked down your face as you lay there naked wearing only your crown and shoes. Had the low-rank denied her? His heart strained as he felt your devastation through the bond paired with his own rage. _Shit._ He'd forgotten about the bond - the one she had yet to feel. Had his lust carried through it?   
No, she'd have to accept it first. How had he not felt her sadness in the throne room though?   
_'Because you've been preoccupied,'_ laughed his hollow.

"I take it he denied you?"  
"Wh- what?"  
He let out a bitter laugh, trying not to trigger, hands flexing.  
"Don't play stupid, an informant saw you with another man. Did he not want you?" He mocked.  
"Excuse me!? You have the audacity to accuse _me!_ " She stood up, oblivious of her nakedness and stalked towards him.  
"I saw your _whore_ on the way to please you. I'll admit I thought you'd be longer," she laughed.   
Dread and rage filled him at once, how _dare_ she.  
He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her face close to him, looking her in the eye with a growl.   
"How dare you."  
"Did you at least let her cum first?" She continued to mock. He'd never seen her be this fearless. Had she finally snapped? Good. He needed his Queen to be this way.  
"I didn't fuck her."  
At this he noticed your shock, a sinister smile gracing his lips.  
"Why?" She sounded wary, as if she were about to burst into tears again. How beautiful you were on the brink of devastation.  
He paused for a second, moving his grip on your throat to cup your cheek.   
"Because I have you."  
Her lip trembled, "That hasn't stopped you before."  
Her words shattered something in him. Did he feel guilty?   
_"Weak!"_ Hissed his hollow.   
"It took me losing you to realise how much you mean to me. I'm not losing you again. You are mine, but equally I am yours. Do not forget how much I care for you."  
Something stirred in her eyes that he couldn't quite comprehend, and at that moment he truly realised what he had. Standing there, in her crown and heels, defiance in her very core struck him and he almost kneeled before her begging for forgiveness. He would make her title official. Of course, he already had in the demonic sense. The mating bond would be enough for her to claim the title as his Queen. Yet she _still_ did it understand what she had done when she had bit him, hadn't meant it like he had the night before when his demon had taken over. _What would it take?_  
"Prove it," she whispered. "Prove how much you care for me. Not by fucking me or through false words and broken promises. I know how easy it is for you to lie. _Show_ me how much you care."   
"Didn't we have this conversation last night?"  
"And look how it turned out - false words and broken promises. _Show me that you're still in there._ _Show me that deep down, you still love me._ "  
He tilted his head, unsure of how to answer. Pride swelled in him at her words. Spoken like a true queen. Even his hollow hummed in approval.  
"Alright," he began.  
An idea struck him as he allowed himself to kneel before her.  
"Since my words no longer hold any meaning to you, I'll save the speech. Marry me. Become my Queen by right and let us rule together."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I originally posted this on Wattpad but I thought I'd share my works here with you lovely people. If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it as I'm trying to improve my writing skills while im at Uni. Also, if you have any requests regarding either DmC or DMC Vergil or any other characters let me know and I'll try and do something for you x


End file.
